bigtimerushforrushersfandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Mirrors
|} Mirrors - кавер Джеймса Маслоу и кавер-группы Cimorelli. Видео/Прослушать thumb|left|300 pxthumb|left|300 px Слова thumb|250pxthumb|250pxthumb|250pxthumb|245pxthumb|245pxthumb|245pxthumb|245pxthumb|245px Aren't you something to admire? ‘Cause your shine is something like a mirror. And I can't help but notice: You reflect in this heart of mine. If you ever feel alone and The glare makes me hard to find, Just know that I'm always Parallel on the other side. ‘Cause with your hand in my hand and a pocketful of soul I can tell you, there's no place we couldn't go. Just put your hand on the past, I'm here trying to pull you through, You just gotta be strong. I don't wanna lose you now, I'm looking right at the other half of me. The biggest scene is set in my heart, There's a space, but now you're home. Show me how to fight for now, And I'll tell you, baby, it was easy Coming back into you once I figured it out, You were right here all along. It's like you're my mirror, My mirror staring back at me. I couldn't get any bigger, With anyone else beside me. And now it's clear as this promise, That we're making Two reflections into one. ‘Cause it's like you're my mirror, My mirror staring back at me, staring back at me. Aren't you something an original? ‘Cause it doesn't seem really as simple, And I can't help but stare ‘cause I see truth somewhere in your eyes. I can't ever change without you, You reflect me, I love that about you, And if I could, I Would look at us all the time. ‘Cause with your hand in my hand and a pocketful of soul I can tell you, there's no place we couldn't go. Just put your hand on the past, I'm here trying to pull you through, You just gotta be strong. I don't wanna lose you now, I'm looking right at the other half of me. The biggest scene is set in my heart, There's a space, but now you're home. Show me how to fight for now, And I'll tell you, baby, it was easy Coming back into you once I figured it out, You were right here all along. It's like you're my mirror, My mirror staring back at me. I couldn't get any bigger, With anyone else beside me. And now it's clear as this promise, That we're making Two reflections into one. ‘Cause it's like you're my mirror, My mirror staring back at me, staring back at me. Yesterday is history, Tomorrow's a mystery, I can see you looking back at me. Keep your eyes on me, Baby, keep your eyes on me. I don't wanna lose you now, I'm looking right at the other half of me. The biggest scene is set in my heart, There's a space, but now you're home. Show me how to fight for now, And I'll tell you, baby, it was easy Coming back into you once I figured it out, You were right here all along. It's like you're my mirror, My mirror staring back at me. I couldn't get any bigger, With anyone else beside me. And now it's clear as this promise, That we're making Two reflections into one. ‘Cause it's like you're my mirror, My mirror staring back at me, staring back at me. You are, you are the love of my life x10 Baby, you're the inspiration for this precious song And I just wanna see your face light up since you put me on, So now I say goodbye to the old me, it's already gone; And I can't wait, wait, wait, wait, wait to get you home, Just to let you know, you are... You are, you are the love of my life. x8 Girl, you're my reflection, all I see is you, My reflection, in everything I do. You're my reflection and all I see is you My reflection, in everything I do. You are, you are the love of my life. x16 Перевод Ну, разве можно не восхищаться тобой? Ведь твоё сияние сродни зеркальному. Я заметил, что невзирая ни на что, Твоё отражение – в моём сердце. Если тебе когда-нибудь станет одиноко, И ты не сможешь разглядеть меня за слепящим блеском, Просто знай: я всегда Иду параллельно тебе с другой стороны. Ведь когда я держу тебя за руку, выражая все чувства своей души, Я знаю: для нас нет преград. Отмахнись от прошлого, Я здесь, чтобы помочь тебе преодолеть трудности, Тебе просто нужно оставаться сильной. Я не хочу терять тебя теперь, Я словно гляжу на свою вторую половинку. Моя самая большая сцена – в моём сердце, Там была пустота, но теперь оно принадлежит тебе. Покажи мне, как отстоять сладость мгновенья; Любимая, так легко Возвращаться к тебе, ведь я осознал, Что ты всегда была со мною рядом. Ты словно моё зеркало, Отражение, что смотрит на меня. И кто бы ни стоял рядом, Мне не стать значительней. И теперь ясно, как Божий день, Что два наших отражения Слились в одно. Ведь ты словно моё зеркало, Отражение, что смотрит на меня, что смотрит на меня. Ну, разве ты не совершенство? Хотя всё не так уж просто, Ничто не зависит от меня, но я смотрю на тебя, потому что Вижу истину в глубине твоих глаз. Я не могу даже переодеться без тебя, Ты отражаешь меня, и я люблю в тебе это, И будь моя воля, Я бы смотрел на нас, не отрываясь. Ведь когда я держу тебя за руку, выражая все чувства своей души, Я знаю: для нас нет преград. Отмахнись от прошлого, Я здесь, чтобы помочь тебе преодолеть трудности, Тебе просто нужно оставаться сильной. Я не хочу терять тебя теперь, Я словно гляжу на свою вторую половинку. Моя самая большая сцена – в моём сердце, Там была пустота, но теперь оно принадлежит тебе. Покажи мне, как отстоять сладость мгновенья; Любимая, так легко Возвращаться к тебе, ведь я осознал, Что ты всегда была со мною рядом. Ты словно моё зеркало, Отражение, что смотрит на меня. И кто бы ни стоял рядом, Мне не стать значительней. И теперь ясно, как Божий день, Что два наших отражения Слились в одно. Ведь ты словно моё зеркало, Отражение, что смотрит на меня, что смотрит на меня. Вчерашний день – история, Завтрашний – загадка, Я вижу, что ты оглядываешься на меня, Не отводи глаз, Любимая, не отводи глаз. Я не хочу терять тебя теперь, Я словно гляжу на свою вторую половинку. Моя самая большая сцена – в моём сердце, Там была пустота, но теперь оно принадлежит тебе. Покажи мне, как отстоять сладость мгновенья; Любимая, так легко Возвращаться к тебе, ведь я осознал, Что ты всегда была со мною рядом. Ты словно моё зеркало, Отражение, что смотрит на меня. И кто бы ни стоял рядом, Мне не стать значительней. И теперь ясно, как Божий день, Что два наших отражения Слились в одно. Ведь ты словно моё зеркало, Отражение, что смотрит на меня, что смотрит на меня. Ты, ты любовь всей моей жизни. х10 Милая, ты вдохновила меня на эту прекрасную песню, И я хочу видеть, как твоё лицо сияет, с тех пор, как мы вместе, Теперь я распрощался со "старым" мной, его больше нет; Я не могу дождаться, дождаться, дождаться, дождаться, дождаться, чтобы привести тебя домой, Чтоб ты узнала, что ты... Ты, ты любовь всей моей жизни. х8 Девочка, ты моё отражение, я вижу лишь тебя, Моё отражение, во всех моих поступках. Ты моё отражение, я вижу лишь тебя, Моё отражение, во всех моих поступках. Ты, ты любовь всей моей жизни. х16